I Beg Your Hate
by EdenIsana21
Summary: Every puzzle piece has its own special spot and companion it connects to. Same goes for humans, find the place they belong and the companion that stays at your side through everything.
1. Chapter 1

Saruhiko was an enigma to Akane Munakata when she had first met him the day he joined Scepter 4- and being a person who loved puzzles- she was determined to solve him. With much more free time on her hands than the rest of Scepter 4, she used that time on the bespectacled boy, to find what made him tick. This manifested itself in the form of immature pranks and arguments between the two. Akane never failed to remind him of his impairments- allergies, vision impairments, etc- and he never failed to remind her he was a year older than her.

 _"Saruhiko Fushimi," The name slipped easily off her tongue as she said it to herself, a tablet in her hand with the picture of a_ _young man with messy black hair and blue eyes, framed by rectangular black glasses. She was looking at his information, everything from his birthdate, height, and weight to bloodtype. It was all here except for his background, "hey, Nii-san,why can't I read his history?"_

 _The man sitting behind a light brown desk keeps his attention on the jigsaw he was doing, but still answers her question. "It's classified,"_

 _"Can you unclassify it?" She held up the tablet to him from where she sat comfortably on the floor leaning against the wall a little bit behind the older man. It was her preference to sit on the floor, she always had more room and if she wanted, she could lay down and sleep. Which was something she did often._

 _"No, I can't," He told her, earning a huff in return. "but I can't stop you from getting in yourself."_

 _The young girl frowns, the tablet returning to her lap as she looked up at her older brother to see a similar image to her own with some minor differences between the two. Her brother is a tall man with messy, dark blue hair parted on the right side and violet eyes. He wears frameless, rectangular-shaped glasses. She on the other hand was a short young woman with long, dark blue hair and violet eyes. Glasses weren't as necessary for her as her brother so she hardly ever wore them; mostly because she was always losing and breaking them._

 _"I don't know how to do stuff like that," she quietly whined to herself staring at the tablet resting on her lap. Her brother had practically given her permission to hack into Scepter 4 security just to know his history, and he did this because he knew she couldn't._

 _"Jerk."_

 _"Akane," His voice held a small hint of a warning._

 _"Sorry," She apologized, then suddenly standing up and leaning against the desk. "Can I go meet him?"_

 _"Only if you promise not to keep him or the others from working,"_

 _"Deal," She smiles, leaving her brothers' office and make her way toward the busy work room. She kept quiet while entering, gaining a few waves from the ones who noticed her. Glancing around the room she can see her usual sitting spot up in the front of the room, but she wouldn't be able to see Saruhiko from there, and it'll be boring just watching him, so she walked up to him. "Hello,"_

 _He moves his attention from the laptop screen to her, his expression looking bored and disinterested as if he didn't like what he was doing. He didn't reply back, just raised an eyebrow in silent disinterest and turned back to his work. Akane can feel the eyes of the other members on the both of them, watching and waiting for something interesting to happen._

 _"I'm Akane Munakata," She introduced herself, his eyelid twitched as if her name caught his attention, and he gives her a whole new reaction than everyone else had given her after knowing she was related to the Blue King, Reisi Munakata._

 _He clicked his tongue, while taking his time to answer her. "Saruhiko Fushimi,"_

 _"How's your first day going?"_

 _"Better, if you weren't bothering me," Was his answer._

 _Akane couldn't help the smile on her face, "Too bad, I'm a regular here." She never got a reply but she stood there watching his fingers fly across the keyboard without pause. She remembered reading about his ability with computers, it was an amazing thing to see considering she did not have that skill._

 _It soon became an odd tradition for the two to to sit in silence with her watching him work, he did prefer not to spend time socializing with coworkers and she quickly took notice that he soon grew dislike most of the people he worked with. Akane wasn't a coworker, and over time they formed a friendship._

* * *

Akane stumble in the half lit work room while everyone was away attending an emergency call at some park, she had first asked to go with them, but being shot down multiple time by her brother, she thought of something better to do with her time alone in Scepter 4; the closed laptop sitting on top of the desk that belonged to Saruhiko Fushimi. She takes a seat and lifts the lid, the laptop coming to life to reveal a screen that requires a password causing her to groan; she wasn't good with these type of things.

 _Scepter four...Fushimi...video games..._ she grabs at her hair in slight frustration, what would be his password? Thinking back to the history she new of his, she typed in his childhood best friends name.

 _Misaki._

INCORRECT PASSWORD flashed on the screen. She tried again, remembering how she heard him say it on multiple occasions.

 _Mi-Sa-Ki._

The screen flashes black until the background picture shows and she couldn't help the sadness that filled her heart at the sight of a really young Saruhiko and Misaki Yata. Akane knows what happen between the two once good friends, her brother had told her the first night Saruhiko had joined and her- being a major crybaby- bawled at the story. Though, she would never let Saru know about this.

"Okay, let's see.." Minutes pass by as she stares at the bright screen with deep concentration, her bottom lip held by her teeth. He would have everything password protected. She tried the same password for everything, but Saruhiko wouldn't be that stupid to do something like that so she tried every other thing that came to mind...only to be locked out of the computer. Her head fell back against the chair with a small whine. Well, maybe next time.

Akane sat against a wall on the floor, one of her brothers' jigsaw puzzles halfway put together in front of her. He hadn't done it yet, so she snuck it out and decided to do it instead. He has more than enough to spare. She was pretending to be focus on her puzzle with the rest of Scepter 4 sat before her working when she hears the familiar sound of a tongue clicking and she knew, she knew that he knew what she had done with her time today.

"I wonder who was sneaking in my files," His voice was laced with a knowing, patronizing tone.

The dark blue haired girl keep her eyes glued to her puzzle, a nervous blush on her cheeks at the feel of his blue eyes burning into her head. She casually looks up and gives an innocent smile that does nothing to ward off his stare. "What is it, Saru-chan?" She kept up with the innocent look.

He gave an irritated look at the nickname. "Stop acting stupid," This cause a playful pout from the younger girl. "it's not attractive, _tekiya1."_

"I didn't ruin anything," Akane shrugs, not denying that she was indeed the one who was looking through his laptop, well, tried to.

"I'm locked out for the rest of the day,"

"Oh," She sheepishly laugh, she didn't mean to do that most of his work is done on there, but as long as no new emergencies happen for the rest of the night she will be fine. "I'll do better next time!" Her innocent look suddenly turns to a serious look similar to her older brothers'. "By the way, cute picture...Saru-chan." she smirks, letting out a giggle.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

* * *

 _Scepter 4 stood in front of Homra, both clans facing each other with a helicopter circling up above, the blades making it windy, adding to the slight chilliness of the night. Akane stood besides Saruhiko dressed in her casual clothes that consisted of black jeans and a royal blue zipped up sweater, the hood covering her dark hair that she had pulled into a messy bun in an attempt to keep it from flying everywhere. She wasn't there for the same reason as the others, though she wish she was. Akane wanted to have some fun too._

 _As if hearing her thoughts, the boy beside her smirks. "You can join, Hime2."_

 _"Shut up," she said referring to the nickname she was given by everyone over time. "Nii-san won't allow it."_

 _"He'll be too busy to notice,"_

 _Akane frowns, just as her older brother decides to show up by dropping down from the helicopter._

 _"Unbelievable, he just dropped in from the sky," this came from Homra._

 _"So cool," Akane says quietly to herself._

 _"So childish," Saruhiko deadpanned._

 _"Like you aren't."_

 _"Third King Mikoto Suoh," starts her brother, standing tall in front of Akane. "your actions are wild and chaotic as usual."_

 _"Fourth King, Reisi Munakata." says Mikoto, a little smirk playing on his lips that still held his cigarette between them. "Your face looks awful and annoying as usual."_

 _Saruhiko pulls out one of his throwing knives, throwing it in his hand, "Let's have fun, Misaki!" he says throwing them at the Homra boy holding his skateboard. Said boy kicks it up in the airs before catching it,_

 _"Nice kick. Nice catch," the man said, standing beside the little girl Akane knew as Anna, as she looked in awe._

 _Saruhiko chuckles._

 _"So childish," Akane whispers the words he had said to her._

 _Mikoto soon puts out his cigarette with his foot. "Burn them,"_

 _"No blood! No bone! No Ash!" the rest of the clansmen but Tatara and Anna shout._

 _"We will advance with sword in hand," Munakata pushes up his glasses. "for our cause is pure."_

 _"Men, draw your swords." Orders Awashima, the only other female in Scepter 4._

 _One by one the members of scepter 4 draw their swords._

 _"Akiyama, ready!"_

 _"Benzai, ready!"_

 _"Kamo, ready!"_

 _Domoji, ready!"_

 _"Enomoto, ready!"_

 _"Fuse, ready!"_

 _"Goto, ready!"_

 _"Hidaka, ready!"_

 _"Fushimi, ready." Saruhiko said with a smile._

 _"Awashima, ready!"_

 _The last person was none other than her brother. "Munakata, ready."_

 _"Totsuka," said Mikoto, not removing his eyes from the blue king._

 _"You got it," he smiles, moving Anna with him._

 _"Mikoto..." her small voice voice, looking back at said man as she left._

 _"Akane," Munakata states._

 _"I'm going, Nii-san." she tells him walking away from the soon to be fight, ignoring the look Saruhiko gave her._

 _Akane stood by herself watching in complete awe at the two beautiful colors mixing together as if in a heated tango. Despite fighting, everyone from both clans looked to be having fun and even though she wanted to join in at first, she was content at just watching the amazing scene before her._

 _"It's beautiful, right?" came a familiar voice._

 _The dark haired girl tears her eyes away to behind her at the light brown haired man and white haired little girl at his side. She nods as her reply, knowing the two were Homra clansmen, but like her, they didn't fight._

 _"I'm Tatara totsuka," he smiles kindly, causing a small blush to rise on her cheeks, "this here is Anna."_

 _"Akane Munakata," She introduces, smiling at them both. "It's very beautiful." she was referring to the question he had asked._

 _"You are too," he flirts. "don't you agree, Anna?" Akane's blush deepens at the compliment._

 _The small girl nods, looking up at Akane through a tiny red marble. "She has a pretty blue,"_

 _"Oh? So you are part of scepter 4?"_

 _"I guess you can say that," she shrugs, her eyes returning to the fighting happening._

 _"You don't agree?"_

 _No, she didn't. Yeah, she had the blue aura but what did she really do besides annoy everyone? She felt useless and it didn't help that Munakata never let her do anything to contribute. Akane just wanted that one moment to prove herself to her brother- and the rest of Scepter 4- that she can do it, she can help._

 _"I think," Tatara breaks Akane from her thoughts. "that you bring a happy carefree atmosphere to them, and that is something most people need."_

 _Akane's eyes widen but then she smiles. "Thank you, Tata-chan."_

 _"Anytime, Kane-chan!"_

 _..._

 _"Someone made a new friend," comments Munakata, him and Akane sat in his Tatami room a jigsaw puzzle between the two._

 _"There isn't any rule against it," she said, placing a piece in the place it belongs. "I could use new friends."_

 _"That you do," he agrees before asking, "where are your glasses?" He asks, finally getting to the question he was sure he asked her over a thousand times a month._

 _"Oh, um," she quickly pulls out a pair of black rectangular glasses. "here they are!" she slips them on, her eyes adjust to them._

 _At the exact time a knock sounds from the door and when Munakata says for them to come in, no glasses covering his eyes, Saruhiko walks in, his eyes narrowed in his attempt to see. Akane smiles as both him and her brother look at her knowingly; she had Saruhiko glasses._

 _"What?" she tilts her head in confusion._

 _"Tekiya," Saruhiko mutters under his breath, clicking his tongue. "I have spares, keep them."_

 _"Is that all, Fushimi?" asks Munakata, a bit curious._

 _"Don't do it again, Akane."_

 _"Okay," she smiles, earning another annoyed click of his tongue before he leaves. The dark haired girl quickly pulls out a small note pad and begin to write in it._

 ** _Saruhiko depends on his glasses and has spares._**

 _"This game is going to get you hurt," Her brother says, gaining her attention._

 _"I'll be fine, Niisan_

Akane woke up extra early today, showering and getting dressed in her usual attire before making her way down towards the male showers. Making sure no one was already there, she quickly turned them all on. With the heat of the water, it created a thick fog that hid her from any prying eyes that may have in the area. When the heat stopped radiating around the room and the fog started to disperse, Akane shuts off the showers and quickly retreats to the now dimly lit work room, the sun peaking through the closed blinds.

It's one of the first rooms they would show up in after getting ready to start on their work besides her brother, he will be in his office and probably call her in because he did not like cold showers; _but it will help wake them up faster._ She giggles at this thought while picking up Saruhiko's laptop and sitting in her usual spot on the floor against the wall. Akane had locked him out a little over six times, till one day he sat her down in front of his laptop. It had a confusing program opened on the screen. Turns out it was something he made for her to help teach her technical skills, including hacking, so every time she had the chance-which was a lot- she practiced.

This simple action meant a lot to the dark haired girl, since Saruhiko had joined Scepter 4 he kept to himself mostly, but Akane wasn't considered a co-worker, she was just someone that was always there.

The laptop sat on her lap, warming her legs as she pull out a pair of glasses and place them over her violet eyes, they were the exact same ones she took from Saruhiko a few months back when she met Tatara and Anna.

Speaking of those two, Anna's birthday had recently passed and she was invited to it. Akane showed up with a stuffed animal bigger than herself and the now 11 year old Anna, who loved it. She got along pretty well with Homra despite belonging in the blue clan, and she understood better why they all loved their king, Mikoto Suoh. Like at Scepter 4, she had someone to play with, she loved to tease Yata. He got very nervous around any girl and easily flustered whenever she tried talking to him or got to close it was adorable.

 _Achoo!_

The sudden sneeze pulls Akane from her activity, her eyes drifting up to the irritated looking Saruhiko as another sneeze escapes him. Maybe a cold shower for him wasn't such a good idea...either way, her violet eyes still held amusement in them as her facial expression remains looking as innocent as usual.

"Run," was the warning he gave her.

Akane let's out a squeak as one of his throwing knives imbed itself into the wall beside her, causing her to leave the laptop haphazardly on the floor while quickly making her way to the other side of the room away from Saruhiko. She stood in front of the blank screen facing said man, her surprise look turning into a smile, her's innocent while the man across from her was more twisted. It didn't bother her, that was just how he was, a part of his personality that Akane figured out the first time she saw him fight.

The area she stood in held no exit, that was behind Saruhiko, which meant she had to find a way past him. She couldn't go around, so that left going through him. She was going to lose. The dark haired girl takes small, barely noticeable steps toward him, "Hiko-kun,"

"Hiko...kun?" the nickname seemed to catch him off guard and seeing this Akane took the chance to try and run past him to the only exit in the room. Noticing what she did, Saruhiko clicked his tongue and quickly grabbed onto her waist pulling her back away from her escape.

Akane stumbles, roughly hitting against Saruhiko's chest. Tilting her head back a little, she sees him smirking down at her and her face flushes. "Hiko-kun?" She murmurs, feeling him tense up at hearing that nickname again gave her the chance to reach up and snatching his glasses off him, holding them up and away from him.

"Damnit," he frowns, from the position he was in, he couldn't reach them. Saruhiko tighten his arm that's wrapped around her waist, leaning closer until their bodies were flushed against each others as he reached his free arm out to try and get his glasses back.

A throat clearing catch their attention, Akane and Saruhiko look towards the sound to see Munakata and the rest of Scepter 4 looking into the room behind him curiously. The two look back at each other, her face even redder while his smirk drops. The position they were in- while they thought nothing of it- the other's had a different idea of what was really going on. Slowly, the two separated themselves. Akane returning his glasses while fixing her own pair that were slipping down her nose,

"Fushimi, come with me." Her older brother says firmly turning to leave.

Saruhiko fixes his own glasses over his blue eyes, clicking his tongue, "I'll check your work when I come back," He tells her, referring to his laptop.

"Okay," she whispers, avoiding every ones eyes as Saruhiko and her brother disappear.

"You and Fushimi, huh?" Daiki Fuse was the first person to comment. "I don't see it." That's not surprising at all, he dosen't like Saruhiko.

"I do," agures Andy Domyoji, moving to stand beside the blushing girl. "they did look adorable like that." he teases. "Don't you think, Hidaka?"

"Don't drag me into this," Akira Hidaka said, he was always being dragged into his friends pranks and gossip, this was one he didn't want to be involved - she was their king's little sister after all. He could only imagine what Saruhiko was hearing from Munakata.

"All of you leave her alone and start working," orders Awashima, giving a nod at the thankful look from the still blushing girl.

With them starting work, Akane goes back to sitting on her spot on the floor and returns to putting her focus on the screen in front of her, but even if she seemed to be 'working' , she couldn't help but wonder what was happening between her brother and Saruhiko.

Caught in her thoughts, she didn't notice the small sad look Awashima gave the the younger girl.

Saruhiko stood in front of Munakata's desk, waiting for his King to start with what he is going to say, his usual bored expression carefully arranged on his features. He was getting impatient the longer it took for him to actually say a word and Saruhiko wasn't afraid to let show on his face or in his body language.

"Late last night Tatara Totsuka was killed," is the first thing Munakata says, the news quickly gaining Saruhiko's attention. "This is the video that has gone viral. Homra placed a bounty on his killer." He held out a tablet to Saruhiko, who walks forward near the desk and takes it in his hands.

He does a few things on the tablet and a screen pops up in front of the two, it was a video that seem to be recorded by Tatara himself. In the video a man with his back facing the veo was humming some song, Behind the camera, Tatara's cheerful voice sounds out.

" _Hey, it's a nice night out_ ," He chats normally to the stranger. " _I came out here to take pictures of the night time view, but-what are you doing out here?_ " Tatara began to introduce himself as the stranger before him starts laughing, as if highly amused at what was being said when the white haired man turned around, pointed gun at Tatara and fired.

The camera was the first to fall, static sounding as it hit against the hard ground, the image coming back after a few seconds to show Tatara falling onto his stomach in front of the camera; he must have moved during the time the camera fell. The camera is moved to film the man who shot Tatara.

" _I am the seventh king, the colorless king!_ " he declares, hands moving to his hips as he looked off somewhere. " _I'm waiting for someone here, a nice night you say?_ " The man holds the gun up in the air while facing the camera and leans down. " _Indeed it is._ " he finishes, aiming the gun again, a big, twisted grin on his face as he fires for the second time the video ending.

It was quiet for few seconds when, "Does Akane know?" Saruhiko asks, earning a shake of the head from Munakata. If she knew she wouldn't have played that prank on all of them this morning. "When do you plan on telling her?"

"I want you to,"

Saruhiko looks at Munakata, disagreeing with his choice of not telling his sister himself, even wanting to deny the request as he places the tablet on the desk before turning and walking towards the door. "Fine."

"Fushimi, one last thing." Munakata calls out, causing said man to look back at him. "Don't ever let me catch you in a compromising position like that again with my sister." He smiles.

He clicks his tongue before leaving the room. _Not making any promi_ ses.

"Akane," She looks up at her name being called to see that Saruhiko is back, she gives him a smile, "You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Her violet eyes were cheerful, with a little bit of worry in them, as if concerned her brother scared yet another guy away. Of course Saruhiko knew those stories, she told him.

His blue eyes watched her as she tilts her head to the right, confusion showing on her features, that cursed nickname flowing past her lips that made his body feel as if there was an electric pulse writhing under his skin. He keeps quiet, holding out his hand for her to take and waits patiently as she sets his laptop down and places her small hand in his larger one. Saruhiko helps her up, but doesn't let go as he pulls her with him to a separate room away from the others.

"Saruhiko?" She said his full name, as they face each other, "What happened?" It was one of the moments he could see that she really is related to Munakata besides her looking like him. Her voice was laced with a serious tone, already sensing that something is wrong.

There was no right or easy way to say something like this so he did it in the only way he knew how, "Totsuka is dead," he pauses, watching her reaction, and continuing when she doesn't say anything, "he was killed last night by someone claiming to be the Colorless King." He didn't know how to be gentle or comfort someone, but watching her back clumsily hit against the wall nearby and slide down it made something inside him stir.

"How come Nii-san didn't tell me?" A hint of anger can be heard in her voice, he should have told her.

"I don't know," is his answer.

She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She didn't utter a sound. Saruhiko let out a breath before sitting down next to her, no space between them. He can feel her body trembling, as if she was holding back in her crying for his sake, like she knew of his inability to really comfort someone.

"Akane," he calls her name, and she turns her head slightly to look at him. At the sight of her tear covered face both his hands closed into tight fist. "It's okay." He tells her. Those two words were all she needed as her cries turn to sobs. Akane grabbed onto his shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck as she let loose what she tried to keep in. Saruhiko rested one of his hands in her feather-soft hair, the other on her waist stroking her side in hopes of comforting her. It was all he could do to help her, though he had to admit he didn't like seeing Akane Munakata crying.

* * *

 _She didn't expect Saruhiko to have this side to him, though she should have guessed it; he liked video games. This was discovered on one of the rare days nothing happened, a day off for Scepter 4 and instead of spending it with her brother or anyone else, she used it trailing behind Saruhiko. Akane had spotted a arcade place and without asking she drags him into said shop which led to what they were doing now._

 _The dark haired girl let out a small whine at the fact that she had lost every single game they played against so far, and she planned on breaking that winning streak of his. "Come on, Saruhiko," she said, tugging at his jacket pulling him to a game that made him frown, he was not playing that. "please?"_

 _"No,"_

 _She pouts, "Okay, I'll play it by myself." and she did. It was one of those dancing games, the longer she played it the more she smiled and laughed as she moved the way the game wanted her too. Akane didn't think Saruhiko was still there by the end of her dance, but the touch of his hands helping her down said otherwise and it made her happy that he had stayed._

 _As her body relaxed into a slow walk it began to cool down with the help of the light breeze blowing through them causing a chill to run down her spine. A few seconds after this, something soft and warm is placed over her shoulders, peppermint dominating over the sharp scent of a cologne she couldn't identify. It was intoxicating. The heat and smell came from Saruhiko's jacket that was now on her, leaving him in a black shirt._

 _"Thank you, Hiko-kun." She smiled, slipping her arms through the long sleeves that went past her hands, the bottom of the jacket even going a little past her hips. She didn't notice how Saruhiko had stopped in his tracks at the nickname, his mouth going dry. It was the very first time she had called him that._

Akane sat on the bed with her notebook lying open before her the words:

 **Objective: Annoy Saru-chan.**  
written and crossed out at the top of the page a bunch of notes scribbled underneath in a neat list. She had enough notes on how to annoy him that were kind of null considering the developments lately. At this point in their friendship she deemed it rude to call him Saru-chan, considering the meaning. After what happened when she got the news about Tatara, she got to see a different side of Saruhiko and now she's made it her mission to see all sides of him; good, bad all of them.

 **Objective:** ** _Know_** **Hiko-kun.**

* * *

*Tekiya-faker  
*Hime-princess


	2. Chapter 2

_Akane Munakata sat giddily in her seat, Saruhiko Fushimi to her left. She was too excited for her first 'job' to sit still, though it was more for her to watch and observe. It was still very exciting. She did have the man sitting next to her to thank since he spoke up the idea of having her observe out of harm's way and after indifferent looks from Saruhiko and sad, pleading, puppy eyes from his sister- they work sometimes- he agreed._  
 _A clicked tongue is heard to her left. "Stop moving so much,"_  
 _She listens, sitting still for a few seconds till she started moving her leg, already feeling restless. A hand grabs her thigh, holding her leg still. The two stare at one another, a challenging look passing between the two and Akane continued to try and move her leg only to have his grip tighten enough as to not hurt her but hold her still, his fingers digging into the fabric of her jeans._

 _"_ _Let go," she tells him,their eye contact not wavering._  
 _"_ _No," a smirk slowly grew on his lips, his hold loosening enough for his hand to slowly start creeping up her thigh, inching towards her more intimate areas._  
 _Her cheeks start to go red and her hand shoots out to grab his, stopping him. "This is embarrassing...stop it." She averts her eyes from him, retracting her hand from his._  
 _Saruhiko kept his hand resting in it's place as his thumb suddenly started small, soothing circles on her outer thigh. It tickled Akane at first, giggling quietly at the feeling but soon after she relaxed. It did help her calm down and whether he knew it or not- he did- she was really nervous too. Akane hoped everything goes well._

 _Arriving at the destination, some hotel, she is the first one to hurry outside and stretch. Despite always being indoors most her time, she did not like being confined in tiny things such as Scepter 4's vehicles. One would say, she was claustrophobic. Being outside, she watched everyone else get ready before heading in the hotel.  
She is to stay with Saruhiko, no matter how much she would rather be at her brother's' side. She was semi-content watching from outside though.  
Suddenly, someone grabs the back of her sweater, pulling her back in the van and closing the door behind her. The van was like some sort of bunker for the computer geeks in Scepter 4, our monitors like Saruhiko. Computers lined the interior with hardly any room to move freely. The only way to look outside was through the windows in the doors. She looks at the person who her forced her back inside to see the one person it would be: Saruhiko. Akane adjusted her sweater, repositioning it to how it was before looking out the windows, noticing the person beside her doing the same thing._

* * *

"That wasn't nice," the complaint left her lips, subconsciously rubbing her neck where the fabric connected with. The action gained her companion's attention, turning her to face him and moving her hand, tilting her head to the side to get a better look. It was red, but wouldn't bruise.  
"You'll be fine," He says, moving to look back out. "Shouldn't have run out like that."  
"It's not like there was someone who could hurt me." she was a bit confused, was he worried?  
"What if there was?" He keeps himself from looking at her. His voice sounded a bit lazy and disinterested in the topic. "What would you have done?"  
She frowns, not knowing. While she had her blue aura to protect her, she wasn't good at fighting. Her brother taught her small, simple things just enough to get her out of trouble but beside that, she didn't know. Though, she was will good with a bow. "I'm sorry,"  
He clicks his tongue. "Do you even know how to fight?"  
"Oh, well, a little." She answered sheepishly, earning an annoyed look. It was at that moment a powerful red aura spread around outside before disappearing. Right, this mission involved Homra.  
"The third king, Mikoto Suoh is activating his sanctum." Informed one of the members sitting at the computers in the truck, a loud beeping sounded out.  
"Weissmann level at 75, 80...vertical over!" the other man said.  
"Here it comes, the Sword of Damocles."  
"Wish I could see it from here," Akane says.  
"You seen it before- it's nothing new." Saruhiko deadpans. She blew a raspberry in his direction and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"It means I get to see the pretty colors!"  
Saruhiko clicks his tongue. "So childish."  
"Thank you."

* * *

 _Nothing did happened, Mikoto Suoh turned himself in, surprising everyone. Even though she was excited to witness a fight- though she couldn't from where she was at- Akane was glad no one got hurt. Homra were her friends too, after all._

Akane yawned, she had a choice of staying or going to sleep for the night. Being stubborn and saying she could go days without sleep, she picked the latter, though she would be the first one to fall asleep at slumber parties- if she were to ever be invited to one. She was sitting comfortably in her brothers tatami room, a puzzle keeping her busy. She was so close to finishing it.  
Feeling her eyes droop, she quickly stands up, vision blurring and balance thrown from the sudden movement, gaining her brothers' attention. She smiles and motions to him that she was fine, saying that she was going to walk around for a while. Closing the door behind her she pulls out her music player with white headphones wrapped around it, untangling them, them she places both earbuds in and push play and the electronic allows a song to play and flow through her ears.  
It was a fun, upbeat song, just what she needed to keep her up and as she walked around Scepter 4 HQ she couldn't but the doo little dance moves while singing along. It was a cute adorable song called I Like you, I Love you. The song soon ended as she spots a vending machine. She pulls out one of her ear bud as she digs through her pants pocket only to realize she didn't have any change.

"Fuck," she cursed, staring longingly at the cold, caffeinated drink that was sitting inside. Taunting her. It was cold coffee, and while others preferred hot coffee to wake them, anything with sugar or caffeine will easily have her up and running. But she had no change.  
Akane let's out a sad sigh.  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
She smiles and turns to see blue eyes looking at her rather tired and bored. These eyes, hid behind a pair of black rectangular glasses belonged to no one other than Saruhiko. "Shouldn't you be working?"  
He clicks his tongue, "I can't sit in that room anymore."  
"Too boring?"  
"More like annoying," he answers. "A night of no sleep and they think it's some huge sleepover."  
Akane giggles. "Domyoji?" This earned a nod. "Want to walk with me?"

Saruhiko didn't answer but ended up walking beside her in the building they have memorized. He stood beside her in peaceful silence when he feels a poke on his arm from Akane. She was holding out one of her earbuds to him with a smile. He planned to declined but instead of his arm moved before he could form the words, accepting the earbud and placing it in his left ear; the headphone wires between them in what little distance there was.

 _Always there, taking care. I'm immature but you are here, always near, by my side  
For listening to my words, I'll always be so grateful and faithful  
I tell you I will never forget all the favors that you did for me as I was hiding all my feelings fearfully  
That was when I tried to make a song to tell you what is true: "I'm thanking you, more than you knew._

The song had just started, and hearing the words that were said made Akane to blush and hold out her music player, not looking at Saruhiko. "You can change the song," As she said this she can feel his fingers brush against her own leaving behind a pleasant burning sensation.  
She watches from the corner of her eye as he flicks through the many songs she had on there ranging from both languages: Japanese and English. The song currently playing. Ai Kotoba, is cut short as a new song is started, a soft, smooth melody playing for a minute before changing tempo and style. Akane knew this song, it was one of her favorites. It is her favorite.

 _Nakidashi sou na kao de ueru hikui sora  
suru koto mo naku toki wo kezuru  
Haki dasu ba no nai omoi wo nomikonde  
iradachi majiri no tsuba wo haku_

Nanimo kamo ga koware sou na  
fuan daite asu ni obie asatte bakka mitetatte  
Kotae wa denai koto datte wakatte

 **"** **K** ** _agirinaku hirogaru masshiro na ashita ni nani wo egaku_** **,"** Despite knowing Saruhiko was there, she couldn't keep herself from lightly singing the next part, a small blush on her cheeks. " ** _Genjitsu ga someyuku makura na ashita ni nani wo egaku- mogaki kagayaku~_** **"**

Saruhiko listen to her softly sing the song, her voice wasn't unpleasant, it was soothing to the ears. With her phone still in his hand, and Akane distracted at the moment, he takes the time to look through it. It was just music, few pictures of her, Munakata, everyone else in both Scepter 4 and Homra- including him. Those he deleted, not remembering letting her take any of them. Her contacts were the last place he looked, it held the same people as her pictures. She really didn't know anyone outside of the clans, did she?

 _Wait, Mikoto?_

"Hiko-Kun?" Her violet eyes find him, quickly taking notice that he had stopped walking with her by the tug on the headphones.  
The man seemed to flinch away from the nickname, pulling out the earbud and handing it and her phone back to Akane, who was giving him a confused look. "I need to get back to work,"  
"Oh, okay…" She trails off, staring at his back as he walks away. She sighed turning around to head back to her brother's office. "I hope he's okay." She said to herself, worried when she suddenly stops walking, a thought popping in her head. She didn't really want to go back, She'd only end up falling asleep. So before she does that, there is one other thing she can do.

"Mikoto-San?" Her voice was quiet, as his back faced her. He was laying on the bed in the cell, and it was a big possibility that he was sleeping. Now, the cell comes with no blanket or pillow, anything - she might get in trouble for doing this but she could care less about that- so, she held a pillow in her arms, including a blanket in case he wanted one.  
"Mikoto-San?" She says louder, walking a little bit closer to shake his shoulder, the items cluttered in her arm against her chest. "Mikoto-San!"  
His eyes flutter open slowly, eventually, he sits up and faces the dark haired girl. "Akane,"  
Said girl smiles and holds out the items for him to see, though she knew the only one he would be using was the pillow and the cigarette she had sneaked. She wasn't a smoker herself, but on occasion her older brother did, and she knew Mikoto did.  
"These are for you," she smiles, placing the items down at the top of the uncomfortable looking bed. "I figured, it'll make your little stay easier."  
That last sentence caught his attention, Akane's cheeks flushing when realizing what she said.  
"It's just- I figured you wouldn't stay long...with what happened." Her hands clasp in front of her. "I'm sorry, I never showed up after Tatara..." Her eyes watered thinking of her friend, who she was sure everyone knew she had crushed on. The reason for her acting this way with Mikoto was simple, she respected him despite coming from an 'enemy' clan.  
She was startled when he suddenly stood, not expecting the movement. He was pretty tall, about the same height as her brother, towering over her tiny 5'3 stature. Akane took a step back to make room for him in the small space. Twisting a strand of hair absentmindedly around her finger, she looked at him curiously. Mikoto was smiling at her, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. He raised a hand and rested it on her head, ruffling her already messy hair.  
"Thank you."  
She returned his smile with one of her own.

* * *

 **welp. that's all for now :) hope you liked this chapter. and incase you were wondering, the stuff in** _italics are flashbacks._ **the songs In here is Ai Kotoba english cover by Lizz Robinett and Complicated by ROOKiZ is punk'd. (one of my absolute favorites!) Please don't forget to review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I Just want to say thank you to_** Traffy-chan **for being the first person to review on this story! I'm happy you decided to give this a chance and ended up liking it, thank you~! I can only hope for many more as this story continues on. ^^**

* * *

 _The door to Homra bar opens and a teary eyed dark blue haired girl walks in, her small hands enclosed in fist. She was angry at herself and at her overprotective older brother who just wouldn't give her a chance to be properly apart of Scepter 4. She was even more mad at Saruhiko for agreeing with her brother, which was odd, he usually tried helping her get on a mission and him agreeing with her brother it made her wonder exactly how dangerous was it._

 _She finds a random spot on the floor and layed on her stomach, face hiding in her arms as she made a whining noise, just as footsteps approached her_ and a voice is heard near her ear. Akane glanced up to see Tatara and her cheeks tinted red before hiding her face again from him. _She may or may not have a_ **slight** _crush on the older man. Well, he wasn't that much older than her, just around four years.  
Akane let out another whine, before she was promptly pushed onto her back, which made her look up at her brown eyed friend. She gives him a sheepish smile that doesn't waver his slight stern look and she sighs before letting him help her up and leading her to a seat, both sitting down._

 _"What's wrong, Kane-Chan?"_

 _"My brother and I got into another 'argument' about joining them and what's worst Saruhiko agreed with him on me not going." She ranted out, it is always the same when she's in a not so good mood and Homra was no stranger to the news._

 _They were even a bit confused. Yeah it's understandable to be protective of her, but not letting her do anything wasn't right. Akane remembers when Shohei, she thinks, had suggested she joined Homra if she wanted to do something a little dangerous and they all were a bit surprised to see her go stern and sounding a little angry at the suggestion._

 _She is after all still part of the blue clan, she had the blue aura, but she never did anything productive and she wanted to so bad. She did however, say that if she wasn't apart of them, she would've joined Homra - she will never tell her brother that, let alone the reason behind it._

 _She watches as Tatara suddenly stands up, pulling her with him by the hand with a smile, offering her to help him cook, it was after all around dinner time. She happily agreed and follows him back into the kitchen, glad to get her mind off of the subject and onto something else. Akane wasn't much of a cook, but she was a quick learner and Tatara was a great teacher._ _Cooking wasn't the only activity the two got up tom whenever she visited she would get sucked into all his little habits, getting just as excited as he did about learning a new thing, this was how she got into playing an instrument. While Tatara learned the Guitar, she did the violin. Tatara wasn't the only one she spent time with, though she was pretty close to him._

 _There of course was the only female of Homra, Anna Kushina. While the girl was usually quiet and was always near Mikoto, Akane had formed a friendship with the 11 year old girl, which is also how she grew to respect and admire the red king so much. The two of together was so adorable, and everyone would always laugh because Akane couldn't help but gush at how cute it was, she especially did that to Anna. She was always hugging her and playing with Anna's hair and giving her stuffed animals._

 _Then there was Misaki Yata, who didn't really like his first name all that much, but because of all the time she spends with Saruhiko, she gained the habit of calling him Misaki. With his fear of girls, she would always make it a point to sit too close to him, are always hug him, one time she had kissed his cheek just to see what he would do - he fainted. She never did it again, but Akane did make it her mission to have him comfortable around her no matter what. He was also a year older than her, too._

 _Rikio Kamamoto, she liked to think of him as a big Teddy bear who can kick some ass. Besides Tatara, when she first started visiting Homra bar, he was really nice and welcoming her, despite being in two different clans and she was thankful for that. Akane also figured out that he was a bit of a mother hen too, mostly with Anna and since she was younger than him, her too sometimes._

 _Next was none other than Izumo Kusanagi. He was another person she started to admire, he was quite intelligent and knowledgeable of the people or things around him. She didn't know any other language before she met him, and now she was learning the two ones he spoke really well, English and German. One of her favorite traits about him was that he tends overreact when his bar is damaged in any form, though, his fondness for his bar demonstrates his own admiration for culture such as art and history._

 _Yo Chitose, who is actually quite friendly and kindhearted was a friend once you get past his womanizing tendencies.  
Masaomi Dewa, he is more rational than some of his Clansmen and is also one of the quieter individuals. She got along well with him, in a way. They were both kind to each other but she didn't know much about him to call him a good friend.  
Kosuke Fujishima, this is the friend she got stray animals from that she always took back home or randomly show up with a cat or dog at Scepter four just to bother Saruhiko with, him being allergic to animals. With him, she would help look after stray animals or occasionally people in the street._

 _Saburota Bando and Shohei Akagi had both saved one day when she was out alone doing something really simple and non dangerous for her brother when a group of guys started bothering her. She liked both of them and was proud to be their friend. Her being younger, and since that incident, they were a bit protective of her as while._

 _Eric Solt, he was a bit of a difficult person to get along with, but Akane did try, even when he was rude to her at first, she knew how to be rude back. Their...friendship became one of banter. One second they are good friends, the next they are trying to kill each other. Despite how bad it sounds, everyone agreed it was good of him to haver her as a friend._

 _Then there was the Red King himself, Mikoto Suoh. Despite his status of being king, he cares little about the title and she usually sees him sleeping. He possesses a genuine relationship with all of his Clansmen and cares for their well-being, and he knows them all individually. Even after a while of her randomly popping up at Homra, Akane and Mikoto talked. Admittedly, she was scared of him at first, which is why it took her awhile to talk to him, but once she did, she had wished she done it sooner. And she understood why his clansmen loved him as their king and held so much respect and loyalty for the man because she now had it to._

It was dark already when someone new walked into the Homra bar, they weren't exactly new to the place, or welcomed. The sight of him caused a bit of an uproar in the Homra bar, especially with Yata. Turns out, Reisi was worried because he didn't know where she had been and sent Fushimi to look for her,he knowing where she was already.

Saruhiko showed up at Homra to hear Akane laughing while _**trying**_ _to dance with Tatara, she was stumbling a bit and almost fell a few times. The sight made him frown and a burning feeling to rise in his chest, a bitter taste in his mouth. It was the one time he fully ignored everyone, including Yata as he marched up to Akane, grabbed her hand and began dragging her out._

 _She gave everyone an apologetic smile before waving good bye at their confused faces before following the blue eyed man. She walked calmly beside him, a soft smile on her lips when she felt as if someone was watching her, turning her head she sees Saruhiko quickly look forward. She lifts her hand and her pointer finger comes in contact with his cheek, earning a swat of his hand and an irritating look._

"Why do you go over there so much?"

His question catches her off guard and she blinked up at him, her head tilted cutely to the left, her innocent look being sincere this time. "They're my friends," She answered, noticing that he was scratching the place where his Homra insignia is.

Akane has seen him do that quite a few times, and everytime she did, she always wanted to stop him - but she never had the courage to do it. He was talking to her by now, she was sure he had said something, but she wasn't paying attention. Without really thinking about it, the violet eyed girl unconsciously reached her hand out and grabbed his wrist.

"Hiko-Kun."

The nickname flowed from her lips softly and seemed to hit him in his chest, an odd feeling bubbling up in him.  
The feeling worsen as he watched her move his hand away from his shoulder and up to her lips, where he felt them press lightly. He frowned at the burning sensation left behind by her lips and the tingling he feels with her holding his hand, the anxiousness swirling around in his stomach when she suddenly smiles at him.

"Please, don't do that anymore." She asked, no pleaded to him in a voice laced with sadness.

Saruhiko couldn't stop his eyes widening a little before looking away from her face, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. His tongue clicks before he says, "Do what?"

"You have a habit of scratching your insignia," She informed him. "don't do it any more, please."  
He's quiet for a few was a subconscious action that he does without thought and she noticed it. Not lie he actually cared she did, just...it confused him on _**why she cared.**_ _No one else dared to say anything about any of his 'habits', well, there was her brother, but that's different. Akane was different, and this was one of the reasons why she was._

 _"I'm not promising anything," but he didn't say he won't try._

 _Understanding what he had said, Akane nods head and lets go of his hand._

 _"Good."_

 _He looks down at his hand, that was quickly losing it's heat from her by the cold, then looking back up at her, who was now keeping her attention up at the night sky above her. Before he realized what he was doing, it had already been done. Saruhiko reached out, grabbed her hand back and pulled her to him, her body hitting against his chest as his other arm moves to incircle her waist. The hand that grabbed hers was now on the back if her head, holding her there as his face hid in her neck._

 _Akane was in a bit of a shock at his sudden action, not at all expecting for him to do something like this - ever. Yet, here she was being hugged tightly to his chest, feeling his body heat mix with her own, and she smiled. Once the shock was gone, Akane smiled and wrapped her arms around his back as she breathed in his familiar scent. She was glad she had done what she did, and she'll do it every time if it gets a reaction similar to this._

* * *

" _Tekiya,"_ came Saruhiko's voice as she pretended to be asleep despite it still being day. "I know you heard, get up."  
Akane frowns, of course she heard. They found where Tatara's killer is currently at. The boy is a student at Ashinaka High School and they have authorization to go there. She sits up and looks up at the man that she mentally calls a friend, her heart hurting at the thought of her dead friend, the man she once had a crush on that slowly went away to just seeing him as her best friend.

"You're coming," He informs her.

"Huh?"

He holds out his hand for her to take. "It's about time we put your new skills to use,"

Akane blinked, then smiles, putting her hand in his and letting him help her to her feet. She nods her head at his words, feeling a little excited and happy that she was finally going to be useful. She wasn't happy at the thought of meeting Tatara's killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane stood back behind Saruhiko with her arms crossed behind her. She tried to hide herself behind her taller friend since she sort of stood out from the others, being in her usual Black jeans and blue hoodie. These officially unofficially became her 'work' clothes. She was a bit nervous, but on the way to the high school, Saruhiko calmed her down in a similar way he had done when she was there to 'observe'.

"Given the current times, realising personal student information is - how should i put it..."

"I need you to understand, that if need be, we are not above using legal means." Stated Awashima, cutting off the guy sitting in front of her, who Akane can only guess was the school's' principal. Despite her calm outlook, inside Akane really was irritated by the man.

Glancing at Saruhiko, she notices him turn his head, looking out of the window, and in that moment, she wondered what was going through that head of his. He looked as if he was deep in thought and withdrawn from the scene happening before him, not that she had her full attention on it herself at the moment. She couldn't help but watch him, turns out his expression was much more interesting then the conversation. '

There was a moment his eyes moved back towards her, and she quickly looked forward before returning to him as he looks back out the window. It was about a few seconds before she notice him exhale, as if sighing before turning to face her and the two other members that were with them. He motions for her to follow him and she does, watching as he stops beside Hidaka, a silent message going between the two before Akane and Saruhiko left the room entirely.

Once out of the room and the door closed behind them, Saruhiko let's out an audible sigh. Akane looks up at him, worry etched on her face. She had noticed him acting a bit odd since Awashima said he had to go as while, Saruhiko didn't want to be here in the first place. It's possible he got bored and impatient to wait for Awashima to get the principal to cooperate by legal means, she was.

Akane couldn't help but notice, however, especially when she was watching him that he's not just bored or something, he's uncomfortable. He doesn't want to be there. At all. A small frown graced her lips

"Hiko-Kun, are you alright?"

The bespectacled boy looks down at her, looking completely bored. "I want to get this over with," his voice on the other hand held a different tone, a bit antsy. He just wanted to get out of the school, and Akane really wanted to know why.

* * *

"That's mean,"

"It gets the job done, now shut up and focus."

Akane sighed, Saruhiko had chloroformed a female student so the can use her fingerprints to hack into the school student files. Though, he didn't really do anything besides that since he had Akane do it all but she didn't mind. Infact she liked it because she was doing something to help.

"There," She said, smiling in triumph at the screen before them, the student's profiles being compared to the picture of who claimed to be the colorless king. "I did good, right?" She looks at the man beside her.

"You still need practice - it took you too long." He paused, then quickly adds before Akane shouted at him. "But you did okay."

She smiled, it was the best compliment she was going to get out of him. The two of them sit in silence, watching the screen when she frowns and made a noise at the back of her throat. She honestly thought this was going to take awhile until the results came in, and it made her frown, but before she could comment on the news saruhiko transfers the information onto his phone.

"Take a good look, you!" Shouted a familiar male voice that caught both their attentions. "You shifted your eyes, didn't you!?"

Akane and Saruhiko glanced at each other for a second before both stood up facing the window, both peeping out through the shades. It was Yata and Kamamoto, they must have found out Tatara's killer was here from Anna if she guessed right. They were pestering two male students while showing them their own picture to them, just..they seemed to be scaring those poor students.

She sneaks a glance at her friend to see him practically beaming, with a rather attractive grin on his face. Akane quickly looks away, eyes landing on her two friends from Homra, a hue of red appearing on her cheeks. Why the hell is she blushing?

"Hiko-Kun?" She asked, turning to face him after noticing he was no longer at her side and was about to leave the room.

At the sound of her voice he stopped in his tracks. He looks back at her. "You can follow if you want, just..." he looked way. "don't get in the way, okay?"

She nods. "I won't,"

Akane followed behind him, quietly, her violet eyes locked onto his back as they walk out of the room and towards where Yata and Kamamoto were. She didn't let her eyes waver from his figure, She had seen him and Yata fight before, she knows how he get's, how dangerous it can become for anyone near them and they were at a school.

 _Could this be one of the reasons he didn't wan_ t _to be here in the first place? Because of Yata?_

The thought was sudden, but it did make sense in some way, Saruhiko and Misaki both went to school together. Maybe, when he was staring out the window earlier, he was also a bit nostalgic? Remembering his school days with Yata, and that was why he was in a hurry to just leave and why he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

She shakes her head, or maybe she is just over thinking things here.

"Still can't get yourself laid, huh?" That quickly gained the attention of the two people who are standing in front of them.

"You bastard..."growled Yata. "Saruhiko!"

Akane couldn't see his face, since she was standing behind him, but she was sure saruhiko was still grinning, maybe even smirking judging by his tone of voice. She can easily see both Yata's and Kamamoto's expressions though.

"Fancy meeting you here, how'd you find this place - oh, you had Anna's help." He was mocking them. "But Kusanagi-San wouldn't send you here to ask questions. My guess is you acted on your own again, huh, Misaki?"

" _Urusai!"_ Yata takes a few steps closer, "Don't go calling me by my first name! Or talk about my people like you know them. You traitor!"  
Saruhiko lets out what sounds like an excited, short laugh. "Can you blame me? In the end, I wasn't like you and the others. Leaving was inevitable."

"Damn right about that! You're not like us!"

"Yata-San, you can't make a scene here..." stated Kamamoto, looking worried at his Auburn haired friend, who was already looking tensed and riled up.

"So, Misaki, how'd you manage to sneak in here?" Saruhiko cut in, and continued talking, not letting Kamamoto the chance to finish his sentence.

 _It was as if he did it just to regain Yata's attention..._ Maybe Akane wasn't just over thinking things. Despite how angry and irritated Yata looked, judging by his voice, Saruhiko seemed...happy, ecstatic just seeing his once friend.

"-Don't let Mikoto-San captive be in vain! What good would fighting that monkey here do?!" Kamamoto said, trying to talk some sense into Yata. It seemed to have work, as Yata's fist slowly relaxed.

Akane frowned, that was why she stopped calling him _Saru-chan,_ that nickname didn't suit well with the progress in their friendship. It meant Monkey.

"Mikoto-San...eh? That man seem to have lost his edge, after all, he went to jail willingly."

 _But...he wouldn't have done it without a reason!_

She of course didn't voice these thoughts out loud, it is what she believed though - that he let himself get captured for a reason that maybe Yata himself didn't even know of. There was a possibility Kusanagi knew, he always did know information with or without anyone telling him. It did make Akane wonder if her brother knew? They were friends once, she was a child at the time so, she didn't really remember much.

" _Saru.."_ Called yata, his skate board now on the ground instead of under his arm. "die, you bastard!"

Said man chuckled giddily, grinning widely as he reached over and gripped his Sabor's handle, drawing it. "Fushimi, ready for emergency battle."

"Akane, do something!" shouted Kamamoto, looking at her. "They shouldn't be fighting here."

"I know but..." She frowns, watching as Yata changed at Saruhiko on his skateboard, his red aura shooting behind him until he started to spin on his board, and the red circled around him as well, creating a tornado of fire.

Saruhiko thrust his saber into that fire, his blue aura dispersing the flames. And the fight only kicked off from there, with Fushimi losing his glasses in the process. Akane had moved more to the side and out of their way to give them much more needed space, though she couldn't stop herself from snickering at the fact that Saruhiko had to stop to pick up his glasses and put them back on, which of caused earned her a small glare from the man.

She didn't start to get really worried when Saruhiko threw some of his throwing knives at Yata, covered in red aura, and one of them imbedded itself in his shoulder. Yata's own red aura began to fluctuate and it caused her to let out a worried "Misaki!".

"I just told you...I've acquired even more power since leaving Mikoto Suoh's side. This is the proof." In one hand, his Saber glowed blue, while in his other, the throwing knives he held glowed red. He carried both aura's from Homra and Scepter 4.

"Two colors!? damn it..." Kamamoto made a move to rush over to Yata, only to have a burst of red block his path, the sudden appearance of it had him fall back.

"Stay out of this, punk." he raised his voice. "This is no place for a loser like you!"

And at that moment, Akane felt tears threatening to escape, they probably did, she didn't really notice, because she was too caught up in her thoughts at hearing Saruhiko's voice crack at the end of his sentence. She **was** crying because of the utter **need and desperation** that heavily laced his words. He needed this, this sort of sadist interaction with Misaki because he believed it was the only way to get his attention. She was crying at the heavy emotions circling in her chest because of this.

"Saru, don't get cocky because of those half-assed powers." Came Yata's voice, she hadn't notice him get up, or pull the knife out. "Think you own the country now?"

"I'm not interested in anything as crass as the country. What I'm interested in is...blood and flesh."

Akane watched as Saruhiko raised his arms out, small laughs escaping him as he waited for Yata to attack, But instead, he got something else. He got arms wrapping around him from behind, feeling himself being held back into a body, one that felt a bit familiar. The sudden action surprised him and the others.

"Hiko-Kun, I know I said I wouldn't interfere, but...I don't want...I **can't** see you like this anymore! You're only hurting yourself more by doing this!"

"Akane," his tone was low and laced in warning. "let me go."

She tighten her arms around him, shaking her head. "No! Not unless you stop this!"

"Damnit, Akane! Let me go!" His body is suddenly covered in blue, but that just made her do the same. It's the first time in a while she had to use her aura, but it isn't weak against his, not in the least. Two familiar blue slashes hit in the middle between Fushimi and Yata, which caused Akane to let go of him, the blue disappearing.

"That's enough you two!" It was Awashima. "Put away your sword, Fushimi. what do you think you're doing out here in broad daylight?" She walks over to where they stood. "Did you forget where we are right now?"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue, not looking at the blonde haired woman.

Awashima looks back at the younger girl, her stern glare softening just a little at her tear streaked face. "Akane?"

"I'm fine," she really wasn't and this was proven as she turned away from Awashima, arms crossed over her chest.

Akane didn't really pay much attention to Awashima and Yata's conversation, she did however hear her mention how Mikoto always sleeps and complained about the food, she even mentions the little things she had done for the Red King herself. Guess her brother knew after all.

She glanced at her two friends, wanting to make sure Yata was okay, but they were already walking way from them. She can hear Hidaka question about if it's okay to let them go, before her eyes land on Saruhiko, who still held his Saber out until Awashima said something did he put it away, along with his throwing knives.

Awashima gave the order of them leaving, and as saruhiko turns to walk off ahead of her, his shoulder roughly bumped against her own, and the thought of him being childish entered her mind, because that's how he was acting, he even had the pout to prove it. Akane let's them walk on ahead of her before she started, wiping at her eyes a bit embarrassed the others saw her cry.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Questioned, Awashima as they make their leave from the high school.

"I'm very sorry," he didn't sound like he was, he was still pouting and sulking.

"So, how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?"

"Don't play dumb," her voice was back to being stern. "You and akane were accessing the school's data, weren't you?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue not answering.

"Well? Is that boy a student here?"

Akane shakes her head, but doesn't say anything.

"No, the suspect is not a student in this school."


	5. Chapter 5

Returning back to Scepter 4 HQ, Awashima left to report back to Munakata on what she had learned, leaving the others to probaby return to work, Akane wasn't to sure because she was too busy lost in her thoughts to notice anything. She did notice however that while the others left, only her and Saruhiko remained, which led to her deciding to escape to the room she had declared as her's in the female dorms here.

On her way past him, however, she is suddenly stopped by him grabbing her wrist a little too tightly and it made her wince. Akane closed her eyes for a second then reopened them, turning to look at him while yanking her wrist from his grip, to face him.

"You had no right to interfere," he tells her, taking notice how she was gently rubbing her wrist.

"Why did you?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him her reasons, everything she had noticed in that short time that felt like it was hours. Saruhiko didn't even know she was crying, at least she thinks he didn't she wasn't sure. She hoped he didn't know. With an soft sigh, she looks up at him.

"I saw it, Saruhiko, I understand why you do what you do to Misaki."

He clicked his tongue. "What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath. "How you believe that what you do is the only way to get his attention anymore, and how desperate you are for it, how much you need him to just...notice you."

It's silent between them for a while, the atmosphere slowly turning tensed between them. It was an odd feeling for them both, used to the comfortable silence that was usually there. This time, with her observations out in front of them, Akane had a feeling it was going to be like this for a while - that Saruhiko will somehow push her away because she **knew.**

Saruhiko on the other hand, was a bit in shocked that she noticed what Yata himself couldn't. He didn't want to believe that she understood him, because the one person her wanted to understand him never will. And it angered him, because a part of himself liked that. He felt...happy about it? relieved? But he didn't show her these other emotions, he let his anger out on her.

His blue eyes harden into a glare behind his glasses.

"I am not 'desperate' for anything from him, there is nothing a person from Homra can give me."

"Maybe his friendship? Again?"

"What about you? Maybe you should stop playing therapist to me and focus on your relationship with that brother of yours." He snapped back at her.

"What do you...? No, don't go turning this on me!"

"And why not? because you don't want to get all deep on how he thinks you are completely useless?"

Her heart felt as if it stopped.

"You don't know that,"

"Why wouldn't I? I am his third seat," he seemed to boast. " Everyone but you know how disappointed he is at having someone like you as his sister, someone who is to be the Blue King's heir if something were to go wrong." he snickered. "As if you could handle something like that."

"What do you mean...'someone like you'?" she whispered, eyes downcast.

"Someone who is so childish, weak and useless."

Her hands tighten into fist, nad she looked up at him, violet eyes watery. "I know what I am, and I certainly didn't need to hear that from you." her voiced cracked at the end of her sentenced as she sent him a wavering glare before turning on her heels and walking away.  
Saruhiko stood in his spot, then cursed himself. "Damn it..." he definitely succeeded on pushing her away. Maybe a bit too well.

Akane didn't let her tears flow until she was in her room, on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. She felt that she wouldn't ever stop crying, her chest hurting with what was said. She wished that she could prove him wrong, but she believed all that...and he knew it and she hated that. Saruhiko used her biggest insecurity against her, that she didn't care at the fact that he knew about the "incase of emergency' thing.

Besides her brother and Awashima, Saruhiko was the closest friend she had since...more tears escaped as the pain in her chest increased. That awful lump in her throat was even hurting a little with how hard she was crying and her nose was running as if she were sick. She was deeply hurt and she didn't know if she would forgive him for it.

 _"Hey, don't worry. It'll all work out."_

"I hope so...Tatara-Ani."

* * *

 _The dark blue haired girl pushed herself with one foot to get the skateboard moving before attempting to do a trick Yata had showed everyone. She failed her first three tries but finally did it right in her fourth try, earning a cheer from most of Homra, with Tatara clapping, a bright smile on his lips that could be mistaken for proudness._

 _"That was great, Kane-chan!" He complimented. "I want to try!'_

 _And he did try, a few more times than what Akane did, but he didn't get the hang of it. She still cheered him on though. A few laughed, even Akane laughed a little by his sixth try._

 _"Totsuka-San, you suck!" commented Yata."You did it all wrong - you need to bam! Then flip!' He demonstrated with some hand signals._

 _Tatara looked at him with a confused smile._

 _"What? I can't understand what you're saying, Yata."_

 _"Give me that," he walks up to his skateboard and shows the trick again, leaving Tatara to look on in complete awe before wincing at the sudden scolding voice coming from behind him and Akane._

 _"Cut it out, you guys!" It was of course Kusanagi. "Play with your skateboard outside!"_

 _Yata gave a sheepish smile before turning to Tatara to explain something else to him. "Okay, Totsuka-San, stomp on this end hard!" he said, as said man plants both feet onto the board. "Stomp it hard."_

 _"Like this?" He asked, stomping on the wrong side of the board._

 _"No, not sideways - back and forth!" Yata gains the skate board against. "Stomp hard on the back like this!" he demonstrates before Tatara stands back on it._

 _"I got it, don't worry."_

 _"Ready...go!"_

 _Tatara goes at it again a few more times before almost falling._

 _"You really suck at this!"_

 _"Say's the person who sucks at Sevens," Teased Akane._

 _"What!? You cheat!" he points at her. "Besides, that's what happens when a guy who likes old dude hobbies like bonsai wants to learn how to skateboard."_

 _"I enjoy trying different things," he informs them on something they already know._

 _"And half of them are really fun, Misaki!"_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

 _"Oh, that reminds me..." Starts Tatara, gaining everyone's curious gaze. " I bought an old style movie camera."_

 _"Camera?" Akane looks at him. "Why don't you use your phone, Tatara-Ani?"_

 _This nickname came in when her little crush on him disappeared._

 _"It just isn't the same," he said, then formed his hands as if holding the camera. "I've been shooting a lot of clips, I'll show them to you sometime." he stopped, smiling at the end._

 _It was then that Anna jumped down from her seat and walked up to Tatara, looking up at him._

 _"Your song, aren't you going to sing?"_

 _"Anna's such a good kid, did you hear that?" he turns toward Yat before saying dramatically, "There's a young lady here who's heart's been captivated by one of my hobbies!"_

 _"You're making a too big a deal out of it..."_

 _Akane suddenly let out a squeal that gained everyone's attention as they watch her fall to her knees and pull little Anna into a hug. "You are so adorable!" She gushed, not wanting to let her go._

 _"Uh, Akane, I do think she needs air."_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _Tatara sat in one of the chairs at the counter, one leg over the other with his guitar resting on them. He strummed the six strings once, testing them before beginning to play. Pretty chords mixed in with his beautiful voice echoed around the bar._

 _Akane sat crossed legged on the wooden floor, eyes closed with a peaceful smile gracing her lips. The song had everyone smiling and happily listening, it was beautiful and Akane can only wish that everyday will be like this._

 _Where everyone was happy, where he was there._

* * *

" **Ikusen mono kō sasuru michi de, bokura wa deaeta Hashagi attari, fuzake attari, shita ano hi...** " She sang softly, voice sounding hoarse and rough from crying. " **Katariakashita yume no asa, ashidori mo karuku Massuguna manazashi de mirai wo misueteta**."

Her tears started up again only to be cut short by knocking on the room door, the person opening it and peaking their head in, a concerned expression on their face. Seri Awashima was worried the moment she saw the young girl crying, she did not inform Munakata of that fact, just that she did very well on gathering the information needed and it would be good to include her on more missions.

"What happened, Akane?" She asks, closing the door behind her and moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "Did Fushimi do something to you?"

" _Daijoubu dayo_ _1_ _,"_ she murmurs, now laying on her side to face the older woman, sniffling. "What did my brother say?"

"Don't change the subject," Seri sighs. "But, he seemed very impressed with what you did and he wants to see you."  
"Impressed?" Akane said in a small voice.

"Listen, Akane," Seri's voice was comforting sounding as she reached over and wiped at Akane's cheeks.

"What ever Fushimi told you to make you like this, it isn't true."

"But, what if i believe it is,"

"You are Akane Munakata, Scepter 4's princess. A master at the bow, and great at observations and surveying an area - and soon you'll be a master in technical things." Seri smiles. "You are Captains pride and joy, and should anything happen to him, he sees no one better taking his place as the Blue King."

"I hope nothing ever happens," States Akane. "how does he even know i would be next after him anyway?"

"Just a feeling," Seri pulls akane up. "now, make yourself look presentable and go see your brother, I'm sure you'll like the news."

"Okay," She stands, cleaning her face with the bottom of her tanktop before grabbing her hoodie from the floor. "thank you, Seri."

"Hey, us girls need to look out for eachother,"

Akane smiles and makes to open the door, but stops to say, "You know, I don't get why Kusanagi-San calls you cold hearted."

"I really wished he didn't go around telling people that," she muttered under her breath, following the younger, giggling girl out the room.

* * *

"Nii-San?"

Akane announced her arrival before entering the office and standing in front of her brothers' desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

She hadn't really talked to him since he had Fushimi tell her of Tatara's death, mostly because she was mad at him for not telling her himself, but after a while she was glad he didn't because she didn't really want him to see her that emotional.

"I heard about you joining them on their mission," his tone was laced with something she couldn't identify, but she knew it was about the fact that she left without saying she was. He would have said no if she had and she looked at the floor, eyes closed ready to hear the scolding she was sure to get.

"You did good,"

She looks up at him, eyes wide. "What?" She said, flabbergasted.

"I'm proud of you,"

"No, 'It could have been dangerous, you shouldn't have went'?" she said, trying to mimic her brother's' voice and failing horribly.

"Would you rather I say that instead?"

"No!" she quickly shouted before smiling sheepishly. "I mean, thank you, Nii-San. But, is that all?"

"Why the rush?" he asks, and continues to talk. "The main reason I wanted to talk to you about, is if you can disperse a sensory illusion."

"I never really tried...why?"

"Tonight, be ready - bow in hand. I have a job for you."

Akane blinks at him, then smiles widely, excitement making her forget what happened earlier in the day.

"Yes! Thank you!" she shouted, throwing herself at her brother from across the desk, making her half on it as she hugged him tightly. "I won't let you down."

"I know," Munakata said, patting her head before hugging her.

* * *

 **I don't know if you know this, but this is a finished story over on my quotev account, so you don't need to worry about this not being updated or finished because it will be lol. I will also be posting my other K Project stories on here as well. Because I have a lot and I plan on making many more because there are not enough fanfictions of this anime and I can only hope more will be written soon one day! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Rain drops splash down on the members of scepter 4 the night sky darker than usual thanks to the sullen clouds. Akane felt the chilines through her dark blue hoodie that let's her blend into the darkness of the stadiums bleachers, a pair of black rimmed glasses sitting on her nose, violet eyes focus as she held her bow ready.

Before her standing on the field was Tatara's killer and a man known as the Black Dog. Her aim was set on them, if needed. On the other side of the field in front of the two people stood Awashima and some Scepter 4 members, her brother and Fushimi was not present at the moment.

"Kuroh Yatogami and confederate," Announced Awashima through a megaphone. "this is Scepter 4. In accordance with article 2 of the Supernatural Regulation Exemption act, we are taking you into custody!"

"We refuse!" shouted Kuroh.

"Permission to use our saber's,"

 _"Granted,"_ came Munakata's voice.

"Men, draw your swords!" Awashima orders.

Before Akane ever has a chance to ready an arrow, the scenery suddenly changes to day, she and everyone else standing confused in the middle of a busy cross street. None of this was real, she knew that, everyone was still standing in the stadium. A soft gasp escapes her lips, this is why her brother asked if she can disperse Sensory Illusions, because this is exactly what this was, which meant the 'Colorless King' had a third member with them.

She briefly hears Awashima command everyone to seal off the perimeter, knowing what was going on. Akane scans the area swiftly, eyes locking onto Kuroh and the boy and she readies her bow. She lifts her hand and pulls back the string, a blue arrow forming in its right place as she did so. Kuroh knocks out two members in their attempt to escape when she releases the arrow, it hitting right in front of them creating a wall of blue and effectively stopping them. This helped Awashima find them and engage in a fight with Kuroh.

Akane looks up at the fake blue sky, her body being covered in blue as she focus on doing something she would've of thought of doing before her brother mentioned it. That's the blue sky started to slowly disappear looking like digital blocks as the dark night sky began to show. More and more of these spots started to show up and she realized she was actually doing it. It was almost gone when the Sword of Damocles appeared and she's aware of her brother walking in, his own body in blue similar to hers.

She watches as he stops in front of Awashima, saying something to her, most likely thanking her for doing a good job and telling her he has a hold of the situation. Akane's eyes widen slightly as Munakata lifts of his right foot and stomps it back down the whole scenery turning digital looking even more as the cat in the white haired boy's arms suddenly turns into a nude girl, catching him off guard and causing him to hold the girl. Akane was right about a third member-her and her brothers aura disappearing.

"As I suspected, a third party," Munakata affirms. "an unknown strain, was behind this."

Akane couldn't help but feel proud of herself for thinking the same thing that her brother did, though, the thought that it was a strain didn't exactly cross her mind. The cat girl is put down on her feet and is quick to hid behind the guy as Munakata continued to explain exactly what she did just a few minutes ago. She can Interfere and manipulate the human senses and perceptions of those around her.

The rain returns hitting on her as she presses her lips together in a tight line at the sight of the nude girl and her 'King' raise their arms in surrender-not including Kuroh. She wanted to laugh a little at the sight, ultimately distracting her when Kuroh suddenly knocks out two members who were blocking one of the exits and the other two makes a run for it. By the time Akane fired an arrow, it narrowly misses them as they escape.

" _Seal the corridor,"_ Awashima's voice echos in her ear, followed by a voice she didn't really want to her, but did at the same time.

" _Ryoukai_ _1_ _,"_

It was of course Saruhiko Fushimi.

" _I'll send in the men on the outside_."

It was now only Munakata and Kuroh on the field, Awashima and the others had gone after the other two and while Akane would have done the same thing, if it weren't for her brother informing her ahead of time not to, which she pouted at but she had gotten this far and she wasn't going to mess that up.

Kuroh suddenly attacks Munakata and Akane couldn't stop herself from gaping at them, her mouth forming an 'o' in awe s her brother kept calm throughout the entire thing, with one arm behind his back, but maybe he's being just a bit cocky judging by that smirk on his face but Akane didn't pay any mind to that.

" _Sugoi_ _2_ _..."_ She breathes out, only to burst out laughing at the sight of her brother bitch slapping Kuroh. She covers her mouth with her free hand in attempt to not be so loud.

She was busy with her laughing that she didn't see what else happened after that and before she knew it, Kuro was pinned on his stomach with her brother having one foot on his back...or..arm? she couldn't really tell from where she was. Akane takes in deep breaths to calm herself as the two men converse with each other when the stadium lights go out, leaving a whitish light that seem to glow around the white haired boy that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Oh? Did you forget something?" Munakata inquires.

" _Baka!_ Why'd you come back!?" he moves to get up only to have Munakata hit him forcefully with his still stealthed saber, knocking Kuroh back onto his stomach.

"Well, I guess I can't just leave my friends behind, can I?"

Akane frowns, now she's no expert, but she's sure no murderer would say something like that. let alone in a soft voice like his and sheepish smile.

"I see, so you came back to share your fate together. That is a noble gesture," Her brother fixes his glasses. "but meaningless."

"No...you see, it's not meaningless."

"Oh?"

"You see, Kuroh, _gomen_!" He clasped his hands together, eyes closed. "I've been lying to you all this time! The truth is...this is who i am." His hands slowly separate as a bright white light glowed between his hands that grew bigger the further apart he moved them. It soon glowed brightly in the sky, catching everyone off guard.

"Another sword of Damocles...?" Akane muttered. But it wasn't from the Colorless King.

Suddenly his colored aura shoots out towards Munakata who uses his own as a type of shield, the distraction allowed Kuroh to strike her brother, making his glasses land on the ground and Kuroh and that guy are gone. Akane carefully hurries down from the bleachers where she stood and over to her brother just as he picks up his glasses, a mark on his left cheek from where Kuroh hit him.

"Nii-San, are you okay?" She asks the second she's there by him.

"I'm fine, though...I should have known better. I fell for it hook, line and sinker." he looks over at Akane. "You did good, _imouto._ "  
Akane beamed, smiling brightly.

Awashima smiles at the siblings before turning to the side and calling in. " _Fushimi, call in the local police."_

 _"Ryoukai."_

* * *

By the time morning arrived, Akane was pouting, entering the bar Homra, and gaining the attention of the two people inside. Her brother had informed her of what was going down today and sent her away, knowing full well that instead of home, she would come here. She was allowed in last night's mission but the one today, well, they all didn't want their 'princess' to get hurt.

She scoffs, moving to sit on the same couch occupied by Anna. She layed down, her head in the younger girl's lap, though she quickly made she her action didn't hurt her. "How are you, Anna?" She asks, looking up at her, earning a nod.

"Eh, Akane, what are you doing?"

She turns her head to look at the bartender, who was cleaning his glasses like always. "Well, there is this important thing going on, so my brother kicked me out-oh!" She suddenly sits up, facing him. "Right, Awashima will call when it's good for me to go back."

"How long is that?"

"I don't know!" She smiles, laying back down the way she was before.

Kusanagi sighs, mumbling about how Seri could have warned him.

"Akane...?"

The voice woke her up, and she opens her eyes to see Yata and Kamamoto looking at her. She smiles at them, sitting up. "Hi, Kamamoto - Misaki."

"Stop calling me that," he said under his breath. "We heard you're staying here for a while."

She nods. "Yeah, a bit like old times huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about old times? You're just as weird as ever," Despite what sounded like a mean comment, he was smiling.  
Akane gave him a tiny smirk before throwing her arms around him.

"H-hey! stop that! Let me go!" Yata's cheeks were a bright red, but he no longer fainted at least.

"Aww, i missed you too!"

"I never said I missed you!" He did miss her.

* * *

 **Ryoukai - means roger/understood.  
Sugoi - means impressed/amazed.  
Baka - means idiot.  
Gomen - means sorry.  
Imouto - means little sister.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mail package for the Blue Princess!" Chitose calls out, holding up a small box above his head, laughing at the glare the shorter girl is giving him. "Maybe if you give me a kiss, I'll give you it."

"Okay," Akane smiles innocently.

"What? Really? Finally!" He leaned down for the kiss as she leaned up though, it isn't the type of kiss he wished for as he is suddenly down on his knees, the package now in her hands. "That was cruel, princess..."

"Maybe that will teach you not to try that anymore," Akane answered. "and stop calling me that!" she whined, now sitting besides Anna and opening the small box, the containment made her gasp and smile widely. "Phone!" She holds up the item. "I've finally got a Scepter 4 cell phone."

"What happen to your old one?" Asks Yata.

"Oh, I lost that, don't know how. But before i came here I asked my brother for one." she exams the phone. "Can't believe he did though..." she muttered that last part to herself. While making sure everything is properly set in her phone, someone already imputed the contact numbers, her phone vibrates, letting out a loud _ding!_ indicating a text message.

 **I'm sorry**

 **From: Fushimi**

Her chest tighten at the sight of his name, she wasn't expecting him to to talk to her, let alone apologize. But, was she really ready to forgive him? It was about two-three days ago...she could feel her eyes watering, was it really that long with no type of contact with him? Akane sighs, she'll figure it out when she sees him again.

"Who is it? Boyfriend?" Teased Kamamoto.

She looks up surprised at the accusation, a bright red on her cheeks. "N-no!" Her and Fushimi? Together? It hurts her this much just being friends, if their were like that...she shakes her head. That wouldn't be a healthy relationship. "Hm, where's Chitose? She changed the subject, noticing the flirt wasn't in the bar anymore.

"I gave him something to do so he won't bother you," Said Kusanagi, gaining a smile from her "Akane, do you have a boyfriend?" and the subject was not forgotten. _Thanks Kusanagi..._

She shakes her head, "I don't,"

"Not even someone you like?" Asks Yata, honestly curious.

Akane looks back down at her phone, the message staring up at her and red flushed her cheeks again. "I don't like anyone!" she rushed out.

Her cheek is poked. "Lier,"

She goes to retort but a small voice from beside her catches everyone's attention.

"Mikoto..."

That single name made everyone freeze in their tracks before hurrying out the door.

* * *

Akane had ran a little bit ahead of Homra, arriving first to witness the huge blast the tore apart Scepter 4's entrance, in front of her, half of the members were on the ground, helping each other up while Mikoto walks toward her, well, towards his clan that she was sure stood behind her.

"Mikoto-San..." She whispered, earning a side glance and a pat on the head as he passed by her.

"Yo, thanks for coming," Kusanagi greeted, the others greeting their king i their own ways, little Anna going up to him and gripping his wrist.

Akane can hear Mikoto give them the information on his target as she turns to look at the clan she was apart of, worry taking over her features at every one's wounds and angered looks, when her eyes come in contact with Saruhiko Fushimi. She was surprised to see that he was moving closer to her, and she was sure she wasn't walking, going so far as to look her feet to make sure.

She looks up at him when he stops mere inches in front of her, the rest of Scepter 4 moving about behind him probably from an order. An order that she is sure Fushimi is supposed to be following. It's silent between them, and if she Akane was being honest with herself, she wanted to hug him out of relief that he was alright and to say she forgives him, but at the same time she wanted to slap him and walk away.

"Akane -"

"No,"

"No?"

"I don't forgive you just yet,"

He clicks his tongue. "I said sorry."

"I know, just..." She shakes her head. "not yet." Akane moves past him to walk away when his hand grips hers and she frowns at the sudden spike in her heart beat.

"I didn't..." he makes a frustrated sound.. "Don't get hurt."

"Same goes for you, Fushimi."

He frowns at her back as she walks away, her calling him by his last name didn't sit right with him. He wanted to hear her call him that stupid nickname that made his feel warmth. He wanted her to forgive him for making a horrible mistake.

Akane stood in her dressed in her usual clothes, next to fushimi, her bow on her back. The two didn't talk to each other, and she wasn't planning to talk to him, not one word-life had different plans. Domyoji comments on how things are getting serious, and asks what's going on inside the school area when she sees Saruhiko scratching at his insignia. Automatically she starts to reach a hand out to stop him from doing so.

"Stop jabbering! It's annoying." He snaps.

"S-Sorry, sir!"

"Some one's moody," Akane says under her breath, pulling her hand back down once realizing what she was going to do.

He clicks his tongue. "I'm not,"

She does a quick side glance at him, he looked incredibly irritable. Akane stays quiet, not wanting to talk and keeps focus on the area before her for anything unusual, if something is to be notice, they move in. She can hear her brother and Awashima talking from where they stood, when she feels a small, cold and wet drop on her cheek.

"It's snowing..." she uttered, looking up at the sky in small surprise when she really shouldn't be. It was winter after all.

Akane holds out her hand feeling the snowflakes land on her hand and melt to water, running down into her sleeve not aware of the pair of blue eyes watching her as the snow fell around her figure, a small smile on her lips. He couldn't look away, she looked to be glowing with the flakes making her look ethereal.

"You're staring," maybe she did notice.

He's quiet, then, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes widen, giving him a startled expression that was genuine but also wasn't.

"Tch, tekiya,"

* * *

Akane makes a sound at the back of her throat, she was getting bored just standing there in the snow, daylight long gone hours ago. She was sure it was well past midnight that even Fushimi was impatient, asking Domyoji if it was time to rid yet, which of course it wasn't-nothing unusual has happened yet. Glancing lazily to her right, she catches him scratching the spot where his insignia is, his hand trembling. She frowns, he has been doing it more then ever in the past hours.

"Let go,"

She held his hand in her own, effectively stopping him from scratching. She didn't even realize she had done it, but she didn't let go once she did, an odd feeling in her chest bubbling up at the feel of him shaking and she had an idea on why he was- just ahead of him, was Yata somewhere, his best friend.

"Akane -"

She kissed his hand, just like that first night of her asking him that ridiculous request, well, he thought it was at the time. Saruhiko turns his head from her soft gaze on him, pulling his hand from hers at the same time, his cheeks burning.

"I thought you weren't going to forgive me?" he inquires, still not looking at her.

"I never said that, just that I wouldn't _right now_."

He glances at her to see her peering up at him just as a yawn escapes. "You should sleep a little,"

"I'm fine," She shakes her head, looking at the school before them "there's no way I'm sleeping with what might happen." Akane wasn't going to leave when she is being allowed to be here, in what could (and probably will) become a dangerous situation. It's one of her first major orders from her brother and she wasn't going to let down.

She wasn't going to be useless.

Morning couldn't have came quicker, as everyone stood behind their King waiting on some command to go in, everyone being a little antsy and impatient from staying out all night, the plus side was that it's no longer snowing. One of the members to her right questions Awashima on rather they were going to do something, followed by Fushimi's suggestion of going in on a chopper, boat, or anything. He sounded tired, everyone was.

"They'll just burn us down," She states.

"Then how long do we have to bid our time?' Saruhiko said in a tone that was very similar to a whine.

Barely a second after he said that, an explosion is heard off in the distance at the school, black smoke rising in the air, quickly making everyone on high alert, some asking if it was the Red King behind it. Akane sighed, then looked up at fushimi, muttering about how he just had to go and jinx it when her brother finally turns around and faces them.

"Prepare to move in,"

* * *

 **Short chapter, but shit gonna go down! well...I'll try to write to the best of my abilities...one or two chapters more and i'll be done with season one! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun shines in the clear blue sky, any trace of it having snowed the night before long gone. Scepter 4 stands in front of Homra, bodies tense and ready for a fight to go down, if Fushimi's grin is anything to go by. The Blue clan's princess standing off to the side, left hand gripping her bow a little too tight as anxiety and worry fills her. As much as she didn't want to let anyone down and not be useless, fighting against people she call friends was not in her agenda any time soon.

She glances at her older brother that stood before her, eyes trained on something off i the distance where she can guess is the destinations of Mikoto Suoh. She can see his own worry visible on eyes similar to her own and this was the cause of her own worry. Things were going to happen today that weren't going to be entirely good.

"This is a warning to Mikoto Suoh and his followers," Awashima held a small microphone up to her mouth that projected her voice over to Homra, her tone leaving no room to argue back. "put your weapons down and surrender immediately-or else!"

"War!" declares Yata, grinning with the members standing around him cheering proudly.

"Captain..."Awashima doesn't receive an answer as her eyes land on the older Munakata sibling. "Captain?"

Akane, whose eyes never wavered off her brother unconsciously start chewing on her bottom lip. He stayed still, his own violet eyes still gazing in the same area. She had a feeling her brother's mind was stuck on Mikoto and stopping him, in the process hopefully saving him. Akane wasn't stupid, with his Sword of Damocles already damaged as it is, if Mikoto were to kill another king...well, it won't be ending in smiles and cheers.

"Awashima..." He sounds as if he is miles away. "I'm leaving you in charge."

Said lady's eyes widen slightly, then returned to normal giving him a determined nod before facing front against Homra.

"We will advance with sword in hand, for our cause is pure! Me, Draw your swords."

Her command is heard loud and clear as each member does as told, Fushimi she can easily tell apart from the rest by the not to subtle excitement in his voice.

"We're taking them down!" Yata's voice reaches them again. "Let's go, guys!"

They grow louder then before, the words: "No blood! No bone! No Ash!" being repeated.

Akane stays wear she is, eyes still glued onto her older brother as his gaze sharpens and his blue aura covers his form and she can feel the urgency wafting off of him just as more small explosions occur at what seem to be between the school building.

"Nii-San?" Her voice wavers, something she didn't mean to happen. And his gaze is soon on her, making her feel like she was back to being a kid when he would tell her bad news. She didn't like this feeling.

"Watch yourself, Imouto." Is all he says before rushing off towards the area where what could be bombs went off.

Akane's grip on her bow tightens and she nods her head firmly even though he couldn't see it, she wasn't going to fight against Homra, and she is quick to notice they weren't bothering her which gives her the opportunity to run straight through them right after her brother closer to the school where the students were. She slips ahead of her brother when he stops to help Eric Solt from being smashed by debris, but doesn't stay long enough to see what happens after.

She stops on top of a short flight of stairs, 4-5 separate fights happening before her when she hears a gunshot coming from above. Looking up she see's a member of Scepter 4 with a familiar crazed smile on his face. It was the same one Tatara's killer wore... _It's the colorless king!_ Akane swiftly slips on her glasses she held with her in her hoodie pocket, then reading her bow just as another shot is fired.

A blue arrow appears as she pulls back the string and fires, not really thinking. The arrow hits near the man, the top of the building crumbling. Akane looks to the many widows on building to the right of her until she spots a broken window. standing init looking right at her was none other than Kusanagi who held an unconscious Anna in his arms. He nodded his thanks before disappearing from her sight.

Akane makes her way inside the high school, panting from the running she has done, but she had to get here as quick as possible, she knew there was still students hiding about the school and they needed to get to safety. She didn't even notice, thanks to the way she came in, that there were other people in the large space with her until she hears a hiss.

She recognized all but one: the cat girl, Kuroh Yatogami, Yashiro Isana and an unknown girl wearing a school uniform. Immediately, she raised both hands up when Kuroh went into position to fight, she was not here to fight them. She did, however, wants to know who Yashiro was, because he wasn't the Colorless King, he didn't kill Tatara, this she knew.

"I'm not here to fight," She voices out her thoughts. "My name is Akane Munakata of Scepter 4, I just want to know who you are?" the question is directed at Yashiro.

The white haired boy looks at juroh, silently telling him it was okay before looking back at the violet eyed girl standing in front of him. "If it's alright with you, Akane...can we please get Miss. Kururi somewhere safe first?" He asks kindly, motioning towards the girl who was on the floor looking up at them all.

"Wait, you're hurt!" The girl Kukuri cuts in before Akane could even agree with him.

Yashiro moves his school jacket to the side revealing a cut in his white dress up shirt. "I'm okay, it doesn't even hurt."

"Let me see," she says, standing up. But there was something off about her now, just a few seconds ago while mentioning that Yashiro was hurt, her concern was immensely visible though her facial features and voice. As she said this, her expression went neutral, no emotion showing, her voice however...her voice was grating.

Akane frowns, her eyes watching Kurkuri as Yashiro takes a step forward when the familiar crazed grin appears on her face and Akane gasps and she suddenly pushes someone she barely knew out of harm's way just as a shap pain flares out from her abdomen. Kukuri is swiftly pinned down on her stomach by Kuroh, Akane falling onto both knees, a hand pressed against her wound, Yashiro standing in what looked to be shock.

"I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you'd survive," She was talking like a totally different person. "I won't let you get away this time!" as she finished saying this, everything went colorless before a small white thing fly at Yashiro.

Akane see's Yashiro looks as if he was in some type of trance, then looks down at her wound, moving her hand a little see blood coats the palm, but thanks to the dark shade of blue her hoodie is, the blood wasn't _that_ noticeable. She hoped.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kuroh asks, making Akane look up at him while applying pressure to the injury.

She looks around, seeing that 'Kukuri' was nowhere in sight. _When did she...?_ He eyes land on Yashiro who out of nowhere falls onto his back. "I'm fine, look after your friend!" She tells him and he does so without hesitation. Akane sighs, hoping not to get that much of an earful when she next sees her brother...and Saruhiko.

Yashiro slowly stands up, but what catches her attention is the fact that he was glowing sliver and as he stood to his full height a bright silver light shoots up into the sky lasting only minutes then disappearing. But the most surprising thing is when he opens his eyes and smiles, looking somber as he opens his mouth to speak.

" _Macht nichts ich bin...unverwundbar."_ HIs voice is soft as usual, but deeper. It was calming to hear. " _Endlich habe ich verstandin."  
_ "Then you really are...the Colorless King?" Kuroh breaths out.

"No..." Akane whispers to herself, shaking her head at the same time as Yashiro did, as he puts a hand over his heart.

" _Mein name,"_ changed language back to japanese. "My name is Adolf K. Weismann."

"The first King-the Silver King."

He nods at Akane. "Yes, but now i can also say, with confidence...I am still Yashiro Isana." His voice was back to it's usual soft, lightness.  
Her eyes widen, "That means you're like...ninety years old!" she exclaimed pointing up at him, only to end up wincing and lowering her arm down.

"Akane, you're hurt," his smile leaves and is replaced with worry. "It's a little bit of my fault, too."

" _Es ist okay_ ," she smiles sheepishly, gaining surprised look from the three people in the room.

" _Sprechen Sie auch Deutsch?"_

 _"Ein bisschen."_ She informs him, as both Yashiro and Kuroh help her up. "But, how are you...you?"

"Good question," Says Shiro, continuing on to explain when the Colorless King payed him a visit in Yashiro Isana's body, claiming he was interested in the Silver Kings' Immortality, which he then proceeds to explain that he basically switched bodies. Well, more like CK snatching his body away from him, but wasn't able to take over his heart and soul.

"My amnesia might've been the results of that shock,"

"I get it!" Cat girl, which Akane knows is named Neko now hugs Shiro's arm. "That's why you didn't get hurt from falling out of the sky!"

"Then...the one who used that body and killed Tatara-Ani _is_ the Colorless King." Akane confirms what she already knows.

"Correct," Shiro nods. "He's jumped from body to body many times before. He's already discarded my original body and moved on to another..."

Neko and Kuroh gasp.

"Then Kukuri is...!"Starts Kuroh.

"I'm going to save her," Shiro firmly says, looking at the three people in front of him determinedly. "Will you help me?"

Both people standing on either side of her nod without hesitance then all eyes are on her. She shrugs her shoulders smiling, "I can't let innocent people to get hurt- let's do this!"

* * *

 **I do not speak German, I'm sorry if any of this is wrong.**

 **1\. Macht nichts ich bin...unverwundbar - means it's okay, I'm invincible  
2\. Endlich habe ich verstandin - means I finally understand now  
ist okay - means It's okay (I think, sorry if I'm wrong)**  
 **Sie auch Deutsch? - means you speak German too?**  
 **5\. Ein bissche** ** _n -_** **means a little  
**


	9. Part I End

"Excuse me!" She calls out pushing past whoever was standing in the middle of the doorway, she was in a bit of a hurry and didn't have the time to see who it was. "Sorry, Kusanagi-San," she apologizes flying past him to the windows, swiftly opening one.

Just in time for air to swoosh past her face as three new people inter the room, one of them giving a warning of "Coming through!" to anyone that could be in the way. The violet eyed girl ls out a sigh as her back hits a wall behind her, next to her was a black desk chair where Anna stood up from, looking at everyone. Her hand pressed against her wound, beads of sweat trickling down her face, she was hurting.

The three people stand up shortly after landing rather ungracefully on the floor in front of a brown desk that she didn't really notice was there until now. She leans her head back against the wall, eyes closing with her breathing coming out short from running. Honestly she just wanted to sleep, and she didn't know if that was because of the lack of rest the night before or the lost of blood she endured.

"Akane?" Three voices is heard saying her name causing her to reopen her eyes and look up at all the concern eyes trained on her.

"What happen to you?" Awashima's voice raised a little as she moved to stand next the the younger girl. "You disappeared along with Captain..."

"Sorry, I was going through the school...had to find some path safe for these students to get out safely."

"You're hurt,"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Anna then back to Akane who was trying to smile sheepishly, still leaning heavily against the wall. Kusanagi and Awashima finally notice the darker spot in her hoodie, eyes widening slightly at the new found info. Akane waves off their questions of how it happened while telling them its a story they didn't have time for before painfully pushing herself off of the wall.

"Right, let's all focus on getting theses student's off this place before anything else...agreed?"

The plan is given to both adults and they both give the orders out to Scepter 4 and Homra, Yashiro sat on the desk facing the open window talking to the Gold king on the phone like good old friends, which she can only guess that they were. Neko sat on the desk chair with little Anna on her lap, both watching Yashiro, with glances here and there back at the injured girl to make sure she was still up and breathing.

Akane still stood up, now again leaning heavily against the wall with her eyes closed and listening to everything around her. She didn't sit down, feeling that id she were to, she wouldn't ever get back up and that was not needed. Her wound had been looked at by both Awashima and Kusanagi, both scolding her for being reckless and running around with a stab wound like this. She was bandaged up and everything, but that didn't make her feel any less better, just relieved that it can stop bleeding, if it hadn't before.

"At present, we have both clans back under our control and have them escorting the students out." Reports Awashima, both her and Kusanagi standing in front of the desk Yashiro now stood behind instead of sitting on.

"That said, if what you say is true...the Colorless King could posses one of the students and make his escape." Kusanagi adds on.

"No, he's only targeting the kings. "Yashiro affirms confidently. "That's why he lured the Red and Blue kings here. All the more reason why we must get all the students evacuated as quickly as possible." He looks out the window. "Because the Colorless King is not the only threat."

 _Mikoto's Sword of Damocles is the other threat._ She thinks to herself, frowning at just how true it was and she hopes her brother is able to keep him from killing another king. She hoped they both are okay. Anna's small voice let's out a warning of "He's coming," gaining everyone's attention just as a new voice is heard inside Akane's head.

" _You're not getting away, It's useless to run away."_ It wasn't just one voice, it was many of them echoing around inside her mind. " _You're all..."_ one voice cackles. _"mine. Form a circle around my fingertips and dance until you all die. "_

"He's inside of my head!" Panics Neko.

" _And give it all to me..."_

"Is this the Colorless King?" Asks Awashima.

" _Your experiences, your abilities, all of it!"_ The voice leaves of with an insane laugh.

Footsteps is heard, then "Neko, I need your power. More than you've ever used before."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Til this day, I've never had my own clansmen-not even one. Will you be my first?"

"Stupid Shiro!"

The sudden exclamation makes Akane open her eyes to see a cute scene before, that if it wasn't such a serious moment and for the fact she was in pain, she would've squealed at the sight. Yashiro held Neko to him, arm around her waist, his head petting her head.

"You're Neko's Shiro, and I've been your Neko for a long time now!"

Akane smiles at the scene in front of her before shifting her gaze out the window and upward at the sky. She didn't want to stay standing here anymore, she wished so was were Reisi and Mikoto were but would that even be a wise decision? If anyone other than a king interferes with a battle between kings...well, things won't be good for them and she was no king.

 _What can I do?_

" _Heiki heiki, nantoka naru tte."_

"But what if it doesn't...?"

"Akane?"

Said girl looks over to see Awashima and Kusanagi standing before her, Kusanagi holding an unconscious Neko. She forces herself off the wall to face them, her eyes downcast and lands on Anna, who looks up at her, and she gives Akane a nod as if knowing what she was planning and is encouraging her too. Well, if Anna says it's okay...She looks at the two adults in the room, she gives them both a smile before making a run for the door, ignoring the shouts that echoed behind her.

Awashima makes to follow after the younger girl, but is stopped by Anna's voice that tells her Akane needs to be there. She looks back in the direction Akane ran off, worry bubbling in her chest, she was injured, she should be looked at by medical personal...not putting herself in more danger.

"Stop this!"

Her scream reverberated throughout the area, effectively catching the attention of the two fighting men, who look at her in a mixture of surprise and another emotion she can't decipher at the moment. She takes a few slow steps towards them before collapsing to her knees completely exhausted, her breathing labored and abdomen screaming at her.

"Akane-"  
"I'm...fine.." She pants, taking deep breaths to control her breathing.

"What are you doing here?"

She looks up at the red haired man who asked the question, her eyes watering when she takes a glance up at his Sword of Damocles. It looked more broken apart than ever."I know my brother talked to you,"

"He did, and I don't need to hear another one."

"But, Mikoto-San..." she trails off. "There was a plan made. I ran into the Silver King and his two clansmen, he plans to trap the colorless King in him and bring him here for you to kill."

"Huh, makes it easier for me-"

"Shut up!"

She didn't care if she was being disrespectful at the moment.

"If you do so, you'd...let someone else do it. Please?" It's quiet as they listen to her words. "They lost Tatara, don't make them lose you too. Don't leave Anna for some revenge that _he_ wouldn't have wanted being done in the first place!" Just as she finished her sentence a bright silver light appears in front of Mikoto, Yashiro was in it.

"Isn't this the guy you're looking for?" He face changes from calm to pure panic. "Hey! What're you doing? Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Shiro grabs at his head, looking like he was in pain before returning his gaze up at Mikoto. "Hurry...only a king can kill a king."

Akane watches as Mikoto stands there, not doing or saying a thing for a minute or two sparing a glance at her, as if he was saying sorry before looking at Shiro with a small smirk. Her eyes widen, fear showing in them as she makes a move to stand up but a sharp, crippling pain shoots up from her abdomen and she can feel a warm liquid seeping out again.

"Mikoto, don't!" She screams.

"Stop it, Suoh!" Her brother yells, moving towards the Red King.

"Don't do it!" Both siblings cry out, but her brother doesn't make it as they watch helplessly while Mikoto's entire body is engulfed in red, the whole area windy due to it's power as it becomes even more powerful after he pieced Yashiro through the chest.

Akane covers her face with one arm while keeping her head down. She can feel the heat from his fire on her skin as the ground beneath her trembled from the intensity. The blast felt like forever when really it wasn't and soon she was lowering her arm and looking up to see no sign of Yashiro Isana anywhere, but a crater in the place of where he once stood.

The area was steaming, the sky no longer clear and blue as snowflakes starts falling down towards the heated ground creating more steam that acted more like a light fog. She looks at Mikoto to see hem let out a breath, he looked...relieved as a red sort of static flickers in and out around his bod and Sword of Damocles.

"Sorry..."Mikoto's voice breaks the silence as he looks at Akane then to Reisi. "for making you do the dirty work." He smiles sadly at the both of them.

"Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look on your face." Despite his facial expression looking forlorn, his voice had a scolding tone lacing his voice. "If you really feel that way...wasn't there something you could've done..." The scolding tone is gone, his voice hard with emotion, anger the dominant one being heard. "...before this?"

Mikoto watches Munakata close his eyes, glancing back at Akane, he sees her crying. He lets out a breath while looking back at his friend.

"You've said enough, Munakata."

He smiles, spreading his arms out and looks up.

Akane peers up too, seeing the red light in his Sword of Damocles fade away and it begins to fall. "Mikoto-San!" She blinks her eyes and gasp seeing her brother's Saber piecing though Mikoto's chest, the snow that had gathered on the ground turning red. Mikoto's Sword that was mere inches of falling on him disappears.

She doesn't hear what Mikoto said to her brother, she doesn't see when he removes his Saber and gently lays Mikoto down in the white snow. Akane had both arms wrapped around her stomach as pain flairs about as she cries, the blood that seeped through her bandages and her hoodie getting on her arms. She didn't hear her brother walking towards her until she was suddenly lifted off the ground and making her look up at her brother with blurry vision even with glasses on due to the tears.

"Nii-San..."

"Thank you, for trying." he tells her as he begin walking. "While you're healing...you are grounded." he paused. "I'm sorry you had to lose him, too."

"...I still have you."

He looks down at her, eyes softening. "Yes, you do."

Akane was unconscious when Munakata returned to his clansmen carrying her still. He gave her to the Medical team and they did some minor but needed things to make sure her wound won't get infected and to help make up for the lack of blood the whole way back to Scepter 4 HQ. Which is where Akane wakes up at the next day, her abdomen sore to the pint that she didn't even try to move any more than she needed.

"Baka...I told you not to get hurt."

She looks to her left to see Saruhiko Fushimi walking up to her bed as if he had just gotten there. He wouldn't tell her, but he had stayed the night making sure she stayed stable, because when she was first gave to the medical team she was critical.

"I'm sorry...Hiko-Kun."

His breath gets caught in his throat, heat speeding up up with his cheeks burning but he didn't turn his head like usual. There was the nickname he secretly loved hearing her say and only her. It made him feel elated and relieved because by her calling him that she forgave him.  
Saruhiko stares at her, earning a "What?" from the girl as he suddenly leaned down, his lips pressing against the side of her's for a few seconds before pulling away."Don't do it again," he mumbles, standing his full height.

Akane nods her head, not really trusting her voice as she wraps her head around what he did. Once she did, she smiles up at him. "I'll try not to next time,"

Saruhiko clicks his tongue, looking as if he was annoyed when she saw it. It was small, but it made her cheeks burn and heart to pound in her chest. He was smiling. Yeah she had seen him grin and such, but this was a genuine smile and she loved it. It was there for maybe a minute before it was gone.

"You should do that more,"

"Do what?"

Akane giggles, not telling him what he had done, he hadn't realized he smiled. She stops giggling at the pain it caused her though, making him reprimand her. Akane eventually sits up with his help and the two talk, but then she couldn't help but think at what had happened the day before and wonder how they all were doing,with...with Mikoto gone. Her eyes watered at the thought of the older man, not noticing that she wasn't paying attention when Saruhiko stopped talking and watched her.

Her eyes widen when arms are wrapped around her small frame and she's gently pulled against a chest. Looking up she see's Saruhiko looking down at her, his blue eyes locked onto her violet ones full of unshed tears. She bites her bottom lip, doing her best to keep them in, but it was futile. Like a dam, the wall broke and the tears came flooding out and she cried against his chest as he held her, one hand on her head, the other rubbing her side affectionately.

It's going to be a while before things are back to normal for anybody with Mikoto Suoh gone. Homra no longer had a king, and the second person she looked up to is gone. But everyone in Homra still had each other, Anna still had Kusanagi, Yata, her, and everyone else. She still had her brother with her, she had Saruhiko with her and she can only hope things get better for now on. No more tears and heartache for anyone.

* * *

 **And season one is complete!**


End file.
